


Getting in

by aida_in_love



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bitchslapping, Blackmail, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Puck, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No Lube, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Painful Sex, Public Humiliation, Puckurt, Puckurtbastian, Punishment, Rough Sex, Rough Trade, Roughness, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Kurt, Switch!Sebastian, Verbal Humiliation, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: Kurt is Puck's slave and madly in love with him. The two of them are with Puck's best friend Sebastian on a holiday. Due to a punishment Kurt gets locked out of Puck's room and is completely naked. Since his master won't let him in again, Kurt knocks at Sebastian's door. But this one will only let him in if Kurt agrees to be Sebastian's sub for two hours.





	Getting in

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dears!
> 
> It's been a while, I know.  
> That's why I want to apologize for all the errors and stuff - I haven't written in English for a while. 
> 
> Besides that: Some smut with your fav boys, Enjoy it! ;)

Kurt couldn’t stand Sebastian staring at him. He couldn’t stand his face, his smirk or his stupid abnormal green eyes. But since Sebastian was his master’s best friend, for some inexplicable reason, Kurt had to deal with him.

The three of them were traveling to a distant relative of Sebastian and spent the night in a hotel. Kurt was happy to see Sebastian’s room was on a different floor, so he could finally be alone with Puck.

But Puck seemed upset, while Kurt was sitting on the bed and waited for instructions.

“Where’s the camera?”, Puck asked, rumbling through one of their bags.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“I told you to put it in there”, Puck said, his voice getting low and angry. This didn’t change the fact that Kurt couldn’t remember an order like that.

“I … I don’t think so, Sir”, he said and bit his lips immediately.

Puck’s mouth opened, his face became red. “What?”

“Nothing”, Kurt mumbled and lowered his head. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re telling me I don’t know what I’m doing anymore?”

Kurt shook his head. “I would never-”

“Get naked”, Puck said and Kurt stood up and started to doff his clothes, fold them and put them on the bed. “I told you this morning while you were doing the dishes.”

Kurt was completely naked by now und tried to hold his master’s gaze.

“I was talking to you and you were humming some melody.”

Kurt remembered and felt horrible. He usually listened to Puck, he loved receiving orders, why hadn’t he listened this morning?

“I’m really sorry.”

“You forget to fulfill my orders and you even insinuate I never gave you that order?”

“I’m so-”

Puck turned to the door, opened it and waved Kurt out.

“Get out of my room.”

Kurt didn’t hesitate. He left the room and heard how Puck slammed the door. Heat ran through Kurt’s body as he realized he was locked out.

“Sir, please, let me in again!”, he begged as he was knocking at the door, but no one answered. He waited a few minutes and knocked again. It stayed silent. Voices were coming closer and all Kurt could do was to cover his crotch with his hands and duck his head. The two women saw him, started to scream and ran away.

“Fuck”, Kurt swore and knocked at the door again. “Please, Sir, Master, I’m sorry!”

The elevator rang and opened its doors. Kurt was feeling so ashamed, he wanted to die immediately. Luckily, just one old man came out of the elevator. He didn’t even recognize the naked Kurt.

With a sigh, Kurt ran through the hallway, entered the elevator and pushed the button of the floor where Sebastian was. It was one floor above him, so he was quickly there, but as soon as the doors opened, Kurt was staring into the eyes of a group of young Asian girls. Most of them shrieked. A few laughed and one of them began to hit Kurt with a purse.

“Please”, Kurt mumbled and tried to get through the group, “I don’t mean no harm.” He made it and started to run to Sebastian’s room – he loved himself for his ability to keep numbers in mind. He knocked at the door and realized he was crying but he couldn’t stop before Sebastian had opened the door. This one looked down his body, started to smile and tilted his head to the side.

“I knew this day would come sooner or later.”

“Please, Sebastian”, Kurt whined, “let me in! Noah locked me out and I-”

“Why would I do that?”

“What?”

A couple passed Kurt, whispered to each other in a different language and started to laugh.

“Jesus”, Kurt mumbled and turned his front to them, which he was still covering with his hands.

“Each side of you has its advantages”, Sebastian said with a smirk.

“Please Sebastian”, Kurt whined as he turned back to him, “don’t be a dick for once.”

“Well”, Sebastian started, licking his lips, “I might let you in.”

“Thank you, Sebastian, you really aren’t such an asshole as I thought!”, Kurt said and wanted to get in, but Sebastian laid his hand on Kurt’s naked chest. A shiver ran through his body while he was being touched by the guy he hated.

“But, you have to show me your gratitude by being my sextoy for”, he thought it over, “let’s say for as long as I want. It least two hours.”

Kurt froze. “I’m in a relationship with your best friend.”

“I won’t tell him.”

“No.” Kurt shook his head. “Never.”

“Okay.” Sebastian closed the door.

The elevator opened its doors again. Another group of people appeared and Kurt blinked back his tears when he knocked at Sebastian’s door.

“Please let me in.”

“Changed your opinion?”, Sebastian asked from behind the door.

Kurt turned his head to the group. They saw him, started to laugh and came closer.

“Yeah”, he sighed. “Okay, whatever, just let me in!”

Sebastian let him in and smacked his ass roughly.

Kurt winced and looked at him with a dirty look.

“You are the most immoral person I ever met.”

A smirk was on his lips as he gripped Kurt’s shoulders and pressed him against the next wall. “Damn Hummel”, he said, “say what you want, I’mma wreck you now.” He leaned into a kiss, but Kurt turned his head away.

“Hey, none of that!”, Sebastian hissed, gripped Kurt’s chin and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Kurt pushed Sebastian away, but Sebastian used this moment to stare at Kurt’s dick.

“Don’t kiss me!”, Kurt spat und covered his crotch again, tears in his eyes and guilt in his heart. “You know I love Noah.”

“Well, I don’t care.”

“He’s your best friend.”

Sebastian started to unbutton his shirt. “My dick aches to feel your filthy ass. I’d want to fuck you even if you were the pope’s boyfriend.”

Kurt laughed. “I don’t think the pope’s got a-”

“Shut up”, Sebastian hissed and hit Kurt straight in his face. “I want you to not say a word and do what I say!” Sebastian’s gaze was harsh, dominant and Kurt fought against the urge to obey to him.

“Get your ass on the bed.”

Kurt looked around in the room and saw some clothes over the chair next to the bed. Maybe he could get dressed quickly and run back to his master. He moved slowly to the bed. Sebastian was doffing his shirt, so Kurt gripped some pants from the chair and wanted to pull them on, but he felt strong hands on his hips that pushed him on the bed.

“You little slut!”, Sebastian screamed and began to hit Kurt’s ass. Kurt tried to move away, but Sebastian was stronger. He had one hand on Kurt’s scruff and hit his ass with the other hand again and again.

“Let me be!”

“You wanted to run away!”

“Of course, you stupid-”

“What would Puck say about your attitude to sell your pussy like some whore?”

Kurt fisted the sheets. He wanted to look to Sebastian, to spit at him, but he was too afraid to move around. “You said, you wouldn’t tell him.”

“And I won’t if you agree to give me what you promised”, Sebastian whispered and moved his hand over Kurt’s ass cheeks, squeezing them lightly. “But if you continue to be so bitchy and try to run away I think I’ll be forced to tell your master what a little, unfaithful, naughty slut you are.”

Tears flooded Kurt’s eyes. He should’ve never knocked against Sebastian’s room door.

“I’ll be good”, Kurt heard himself say and wanted to vomit. He hated Sebastian. Being touched by him was one of the most horrible things Kurt could imagine. Only his master’s pain or even a break-up with his master would be worse.

Sebastian landed another hit on Kurt’s ass. “You’re such a whore, Kurt”, he said and began to move his forefinger over Kurt’s rim. “I knew it since I saw you the first time.” He pushed his dry finger in and Kurt bit his lips. The pain was unbelievable. When his master fucked him without lube it was bearable because it was him who did it. This situation was getting worse with every second. “With your big blue eyes and this fake nice smile, you’re asking so much for a real man’s cock, aren’t you, you little cunt?”

Kurt didn’t reply, so Sebastian pulled his finger out and pushed him suddenly in again. He began to move in and out with a quick pace, causing Kurt to cry out loudly, although he tried to stay silent and not give Sebastian the knowledge of how much it hurt.

“Admit that you’re a worthless cunt”, Sebastian said and suddenly had a second finger in Kurt’s ass.

Kurt’s tears were running down his face. The pain was overwhelming.

“I’m a worthless cunt”, he said, hoping Sebastian would be gentler now, but he wasn’t. In fact, he picked up his pace.

“Ouch, Sebastian, please, no, please-”

With his free hand, Sebastian started to smack Kurt’s ass again and again. To Kurt, it was almost impossible to not jump up or bend away, but he didn’t want to provoke Sebastian any further. He just wanted the two hours to be over and lie in his master’s arms again.

“How many times have you been thinking about that, slut?”, Sebastian asked, pushing his fingers particularly deep in.

“None”, Kurt replied.

“Liar!”, Sebastian screamed, turned Kurt around and hit him in his face.

Kurt glared at him and clenched his fists.

“How many times have you been thinking about me fucking your dirty ass?”

“None.”

He hit him again, even harder this time. Kurt thought the room began to move. Sebastian asked again and again and Kurt gave the same answer each time. At one point Kurt was so thrashed, he couldn’t think clear anymore.

“I don’t know”, he mumbled. His eyes were closed, he was thirsty, tired, just done with everything. Sebastian laughed and moved his hands up and down Kurt’s sides and started to suck at his nipples.

“I realize how you look at me Kurt”, Sebastian whispered. “I know you dream about me, I know you’re too much of a slut to be faithful to Puck, even if you really love him. Who knows.”

Kurt felt soft lips on his mouth and strong hands on his hips and around his cock. He held his breath.

“See? You were simply born to be wrecked. Stop acting like you’re more than a fucktoy.”

Kurt was feeling so sad again, he couldn’t hold back his tears. He thought about that Sebastian was wrong. He told himself not to listen to him, but Sebastian really knew how to make him feel worthless and damn – he could kiss.

Kurt’s body began to respond to Sebastian’s touch. His fingers around his balls and cock were so quick, strong, simply amazing and his lips were kind of magic.

“Tell me Kurt”, Sebastian whispered and looked into Kurt’s eyes. “How many times have you been thinking about this?”

Kurt swallowed. “Two maybe three times.” The smile on Sebastian’s lips made Kurt realize how silly this situation was. He loved Noah Puckerman. His boyfriend. His master.

Sebastian knelt down next to Kurt, opened the zipper of his jeans and pulled his already half hard dick out.

“Come here slut and swallow.”

Kurt knelt down before Sebastian and realized how much his ass hurt. He opened his mouth and felt the fist in his hair and how Sebastian pulled his head against his crotch, causing Kurt to cough as soon as his cock hit his throat. Kurt tried to move back, but Sebastian wouldn’t let him. He held the back of his head with two hands now and began to thrust his hips against him.

Suddenly, Kurt couldn’t breathe anymore, he coughed, Sebastian fucked his throat harder and Kurt was close to vomiting when Sebastian finally let him go. He was lying on the bed, trying to breathe and forget the fear to choke.

“Such a hypocrite”, Sebastian said, “as if you wouldn’t live for feeling a cock in your throat.” He smacked Kurt’s ass, lied on top of him and suddenly tried to thrust his cock into Kurt’s aching and dry hole.

“Bas, please”, Kurt whispered, “use some lube.”

“No.”

“Please.”

Sebastian just laughed at Kurt’s wishes and pushed his cock into him. Kurt cried out. The pain was wrecking. It even got worse when Sebastian started to push his hips back and forth.

“Fuck”, he breathed and hit Kurt’s butt cheeks, “your ass is so awesome.”

Kurt cried relentlessly and tried to be still so that Sebastian would calm down and stop hitting him, but he only hit him harder.

“Fuck, you’re such a slut, Kurt”, he laughed, “letting me have you although someone else claimed you.” He fucked him harder. “You’re such a whore.”

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

“Seb? It’s me”, Puck said and Kurt’s heart skipped a beat. “Is Kurt there?”

Kurt turned his head back to Sebastian, whose grin made him feel sick.

“No, no, Sebastian, please”, he whispered.

“Yeah!”, Sebastian screamed, “Kurt’s here.” He thrusted one last time into Kurt, before he pulled out, walked through the room and opened the door.

Kurt sat back, covered his crotch and tried to act normal, but there was no use. His face was tearstained and covered with bruises. He was sweaty. The bed looked like a mess.

Puck looked down Sebastian’s body – his cock was still peeking out of his jeans. Then he saw Kurt and gripped Sebastian’s throat.

“What did you do to him, you bastard?”

“We were just having some fun”, he breathed.

“Fun?” He released his throat and looked to Kurt again. “What does he mean by that?”

Kurt cried harder. “I felt so humiliated and asked Sebastian to let me in but he wouldn’t unless I agreed to let him use me.” He covered his face with his hands. “I’m so sorry, Sir. You know I love you and I-”

“Quiet.”

Kurt pressed his lips together.

“I wanted you to feel humiliated. That was the punishment for.”

Kurt nodded.

“Let me sum up the situation”, Puck started and scratched his neck. “You simply canceled the punishment and started to make out with my best friend?”

A smirk appeared on Sebastian’s lips.

“But I didn’t enjoy any second of it”, Kurt whined. “You know how much I hate him.” He looked to his master. “I mean – he’s your friend. I’m not in the position to judge your friends, I just-”

“Seb”, Puck said, “continue with what you’ve been doing.”

Kurt stared to Sebastian who was just as surprised as him.

“What?”, Sebastian wanted to know.

“Continue.”

Puck sat on the chair next to the bed and held his head high while Sebastian crawled on the bed and pushed Kurt on his back. Kurt closed his eyes, felt how Sebastian spread his legs and thought this couldn’t be real. This was a stupid nightmare. But the pain in his ass felt real.

“Look at me, slave.”

Kurt guided his eyes to Puck. He was looking so disappointed Kurt’s heart broke immediately. Someone else was fucking him although he had promised to be his and only his slave. Kurt felt stupid and dirty and guilty.

Sebastian had his hands and lips everywhere and with each thrust, Kurt was reminded that he was faithless. That he was nothing.

“I love you”, he whispered to Puck, who took a deep breath.

“Do you know why I locked you out of my room?”

“Was a bad slave.”

Sebastian bit into Kurt’s ear and fucked him harder, making him cry.

“And do you know why I let him fuck you, although you dislike him?”

Kurt nodded. “Because I’m a faithless slut.”

“Your words, not mine.”

Kurt reached one hand out to his master. “But I love you and I – ahh!” The pain was too much. “I nev-ahhh did somethi-mhhh like tha-aaaaht.”

“You never let someone else touch you?”

“Nev-aahhhhh.”

Sebastian had such quick pace now, he was close to coming.

“Stop”, Puck said.

“What?”, Sebastian asked, his fists in Kurt’s hair.

“Get down from my slave.”

Sebastian kept his pace, so Puck stood up, gripped Sebastian’s shoulders and threw him off the bed.

“Kurt learned his lesson. And what about you? How could you touch my slave without asking?”

Sebastian smiled. “I already asked a few times.”

“And I never gave you any permission.”

“He was walking around naked with his cute little ass wiggling around. He was asking for it.”

“I thought we were friends.”

Kurt saw something weird in Sebastian’s eyes. Something he had never seen before and he thought about what exactly it was – he couldn’t tell.

“We are friends, Puck.”

Puck shook his head, doffed his clothes and jumped on the bed. He gripped Kurt by his hair and pulled him on his cock. Kurt enjoyed the smell of his master and began to suck at the soft member.

“C’mon, dude, I was just teaching him a lesson”, Sebastian whispered and sat next to Puck. He stroked Kurt’s head.

“Don’t touch him”, Puck said calmly and began to thrust his hard cock through Kurt’s parted lips.

“Don’t be like that, I was so close to my orgasm.”

“I don’t give a fuck about your orgasms”, Puck replied, gripped Kurt’s throat and pushed him on the bed. “Doggy style position.”

Kurt did what his master wanted and tried to ignore that Sebastian was watching. At least he wasn’t touching him anymore.

Puck kissed Kurt’s back and stroked his abused ass with his hands.

Sebastian knelt down next to Kurt’s head and guided his cock to his mouth.

“What the hell?”, Puck cried and hit Sebastian before he pushed his big cock into Kurt’s sore hole. Kurt screamed and waited for his ass to get used to the pain but Puck didn’t give him a second to adjust to the situation. He fucked him harder and quicker than Sebastian had done.

“Didn’t I say you shall keep your hands by yourself?”

Sebastian bit his lips. “I’m so horny.”

“Use your hands.”

Puck reached around Kurt’s body and pulled him back against his chest. The different angle was even worse. Kurt’s eyes were closed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt such an enormous pain.

Suddenly he heard kiss noises and opened his eyes. Sebastian’s face was next to his, his lips pressed on Puck’s.

Kurt knew it. Ever since Puck had told him about their past, Kurt was sure Sebastian still had feelings for him and now Puck kissed him. Why? Was that a special kind of punishment? Jealousy flooded Kurt’s body and made him forget for a second how much he suffered from the hard thrusts.

“Lay down”, Puck said and both Kurt and Sebastian laid down.

Kurt furrowed his brow and questioned his own sanity when Puck laughed, moved to Sebastian and started to make out with him.

Sebastian wrapped his arms and legs around him while Puck rubbed his hips against Sebastian’s.

“How do you like that, slave?”, Puck asked Kurt and moved his head to him.

“It’s horrible”, Kurt admitted, lying prone next to Sebastian. “I feel like dying.”

Puck sat on his heels and smiled. “That’s how I felt. But you won’t give yourself to someone else ever again, am I right?”

“Yes, Master”, Kurt mumbled. “Never again.”

“Good.” Puck laid on Kurt’s back, pushed his cock into him and continued to fuck him. Kurt’s eyes were on Sebastian who stared to Puck, eyes greedy and hands quick over his own cock. The pain in Kurt’s body was so overwhelming he couldn’t even poop up a boner and was very happy when his master rocked him through his orgasm, meaning it would be over soon. Puck didn’t pull out immediately when he was done, he pressed his body against Kurt’s, gripped his chin and planted a kiss on his lips. Kurt thought about how stupid he was thinking Sebastian’s kisses were magic. This was real magic.

“What does the slave say?”

“Thank you for your cock, Sir”, Kurt replied and sighed in relieve when Puck pulled out. His ass would need days to recover and he was sure his master wouldn’t give him those days.

Sebastian’s eyes were closed. His hands were still around his cock but he was past his orgasm. Cum was all over his stomach. He was breathing heavily.

“I’mma take a shower”, Puck said. “Give him some clothes, Seb.” Puck disappeared into the small bathroom and Sebastian opened his eyes, looked to Kurt and smiled.

“He won’t forget what you’ve done to him.”

“Same to you”, Kurt mumbled and wasn’t able to sound as angry as he actually was. He was just tired and done with everything.

Slowly, Sebastian sat up and pulled some clothes out of his suitcase. “I’m telling you, Hummel, I’m not done with you.”

Kurt felt how he threw the clothes on top of him, but he was too wrecked to move.

“I wanted to get in your pants for such a long time and I will.” He laughed. “Well, I actually had that today so I think I’ve got to change my plan from getting in your pants to ‘come in your pants’.”

“Screw you, Smythe.”

Sebastian sat next to Kurt and squeezed his ass. Kurt tried to push him away, but he was too weak.

“You’re acting like you’re mature, but you’re actually just a filthy fucktoy and Puck will never feel anything for you except the urge to wreck your pretty ass.”

Puck came out of the bathroom and Sebastian jumped up.

“You’re not dressed already?”

“Sorry, Sir”, Kurt whispered, sat up and cried in pain. His ass was burning like never before.

“Oh slave, you’re so sensitive”, Puck said, sat down next to him and pulled Kurt in his arms. He stroked his back and kissed his temple. “It’s okay, rest for a second, those were some hard punishments.”

Kurt snuggled up against Puck and looked to Sebastian who smiled the same smug smile as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)  
> xo


End file.
